Fiber optic cables are widely used to transmit communications signals over relatively long distances. A typical fiber optic cable includes a central core including a plurality of buffer tubes each, in turn, containing a plurality of individual optical fibers. The core also typically includes a central strength member. An outer plastic jacket may be provided over the core. Some cables may include a metallic layer beneath the plastic jacket to prevent rodent damage. Another type of cable includes optical fiber ribbons within an overall sheath. Each ribbon includes a plurality of individual fibers joined together in side-by-side relation.
Although an optical fiber cable can carry signals over relatively long distances without requiring repeaters, one common architecture includes one or more drop locations along a main cable route. In other words, it may be desirable to connect certain fibers to drop cables along the main cable route. Each such drop or splice point requires the protection of the cable ends and individual splices. More particularly, a splice closure is typically provided for terminating the cables and storing the splices. It is also important to maintain any minimum bend radius with optical fibers.
Besides the use of fiber optic cable, copper cable is also sometimes used either alone or in conjunction with fiber optic cable. These are also often used in drop splice closures, such as used in residential areas. Many closures are complicated and expensive.